


Herd Instinct

by misura



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Families of Choice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"A pack," Diego said, "is when you hunt together. We're a herd."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herd Instinct

"A pack," Diego said, "is when you hunt together. We're a herd."

"Better than a family," Sid said. "Family just up and leaves you in the middle of the night."

"Well," Manny said. "That _was_ the plan, but I guess it's just no good if you see it coming already."

"You're a real kidster, Manny. A real kidster. You're lucky I can take a joke."

"And don't I know it." Manny sighed.

"If you leave, I'm just going to send Diego after you, anyway. He can find you anywhere."

Manny looked at Diego, who coughed and studied his claws. "Yeah? Why's that?"

" 'cause he loves you, Manny. And love, see, love makes people do crazy things, but it's the good kind of crazy, see? It lets you do stuff you'd never be able to do normally. Like track a mammoth for hundreds and hundreds of miles."

"Or put up with the company of sloths," Diego said, unsheathing his claws and critically studying the way the sunlight reflected off them.

Sid didn't even blink. "Yeah," he said. "Stuff like that. It's kind of sweet, don't you think? I mean, it's almost like we _are_ a family after all. The good kind."

"And what's _your_ role in this little family of ours?"

"Obviously, he's the baby," Diego said.

"Well, yes," Sid says. "And Diego's the papa."

"I'm the mama?" Manny asked.

"You're the ma-moth," Sid said. "See what I did there? Ma-moth? Oh, I really crack myself up sometimes."

"Hilarious," Manny said.

"And you both love me very much. Very, very much."

"Dream on, droolface. I'm nobody's mom."

"You mean I'm _adopted_? Oh, the shock! The horror! My goodness."

"Now, dear, we always knew this day was going to come," Diego said.

("Don't you 'dear' me," Manny said. "Darling.")

("Sweetheart.")

("Eenie-weenie tiggy-wiggy.")

("Ouch. Fine, you win.")

"The truth has come out at last!" Sid declared. "Oh, fateful day."

"Yes, well, now that you know you're a sloth, it's time for you to set out and find others like you. It's your destiny, Sid. Goodbye. We'll miss you."

"Like a pain in the trunk," Manny muttered.

Sid gasped. "Noooo! Mom, Dad, I'm not ready yet."

"Stop calling me 'Mom'."

"If I do, can I stay?"

"Fine."

"And will you admit you love me very, very much?"

"No."

"Is it because there's already someone else you love very, very much? Who's got claws and really big teeth and stuff like that?"

"No."

"He so does," Sid told Diego.

"I know," Diego said.

"Do not," Manny said.

"Do, too."

"Definitely like Mom and Dad," Sid said.


End file.
